


Late Night Chocolate

by Throw Me in a Wormhole (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Throw%20Me%20in%20a%20Wormhole
Summary: Keith's exhausted and just really wants to sleep - so who the hell is knocking at his door this late at night?





	Late Night Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volleycatnika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/gifts).



It had been a long, hard day in training and all Keith wanted to do was curl up in bed, and sleep for as long as he could. He’d showered, got in his pyjamas and was ready to just collapse and be knocked out for days, when there was a knock on his door. A groan escaped his lips; he really didn’t want to deal with anything else today.  
  
Who the hell would be knocking on his door this late anyway?  
  
Keith walked across the bedroom, feeling like he was going to collapse half way there, and pulled the door open. He almost laughed. Right. Shiro. His boyfriend. That’s who would be knocking this late.  
  
Keith took a moment to just have a look at Shiro. He was decked out in his own pyjamas, two mugs of hot chocolate in his hand and a soft smile on his face.  
  
“I saw you were looking really tired out. Thought some hot cocoa and some cuddles might do you some good.”  
  
Keith said nothing, but he smiled weakly and stepped aside, letting Shiro walk inside his room. Immediately, his boyfriend walked to the bed, set the mugs down and propped himself against the wall. Keith smiled wider, shut the door and hurried over to curl up against his chest. Gratefully, Keith took the hot chocolate that was accepted to him and stayed silent, letting Shiro run his human hand through his hair.  
  
“You did so good today in training, I hope you know that, Keith.”  
  
Keith made a small noise of acknowledgement and took a sip of his hot chocolate, closing his eyes as he relaxed. “You did pretty good yourself.”  
  
Keith felt the press of lips against his temple and scooted as close as he could to his partner. Blearily, he opened his eyes, looking up at the bright smile above him.  
  
“How do you do it?”  
  
Shiro’s smile disappeared as he blinked, tilting his head a little. “How do I do what?”  
  
“Always stay so happy and cheerful when you’re exhausted? I can see it in your eyes.”  
  
Shiro smiled and move his human arm to wrap around Keith’s waist. “Because I’m just used to being so tired, I guess. It’s easier to keep positive for me as well.”  
  
“It must be exhausting,” Keith mumbled softly, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.  
  
“Sometimes.”  
  
They fell back into silence, sipping at their hot chocolates. They didn’t need to talk, and that’s what Keith loved about Shiro. He never pushed for conversation when Keith was tired, he was happy to just cuddle up, share each other’s company. To just sit with some of their skin touching, wrapped up in blankets and be with each other.  
  
Keith smiled as he finished his hot chocolate, leaning over a moment to put the cup down before he finally settled down on Shiro’s chest. He felt the covers moving and blinked his eyes open to watch Shiro pull the covers up over them both. There was a soft thud as Shiro put his mug down and then there were two arms wrapped around Keith’s waist.  
  
With a content, happy little sigh, Keith let his eyes fully shut and he curled up. The sound of Shiro’s heart could just be heard under his pyjama shirt, and Keith let it slowly lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I do commissions if anyone is interested! Information here:https://twitter.com/Snxpxs/status/870370471522553861


End file.
